A Christmas Riddle
by vanimia
Summary: Tom Riddle déteste Noel. Faire un bond dans le futur ne changera rien à ça. Harry, lui, déteste Riddle, mais la tradition est la tradition... Time Travel. OS. Harrom. Traduction.
**Auteur :** Arliene

 **Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient sauf cette traduction, je ne suis que l'humble esclave des divagations de Arliene et de cette très chère J.K :)

 **Bêta :** gwen-hp (grand merci à toi pour cette première bêta-mission X)  
 **  
** **Note d'une traductrice :** Je dédicace entièrement cet OS à une personne incroyable qui m'aide chaque jour un peu plus et qui est toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'elle, je t'adore Jin-chan ! Pour ton anniversaire princess' !

Je vous embrasse très fort, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez,

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _A Chrismas Riddle_**

Noël. Encore l'une de ces festivités dont il pourrait très bien se passer.

L'enfant du diable, voilà comment ils s'amusaient tous à l'appeler à l'orphelinat. L'enfant maudit. Celui que le tout puissant allait punir. Voilà ce que la matrone en disait.

Alors pourquoi croire à toutes ces inepties religieuses si au final, son sort était scellé ?

Et pourquoi se sentaient-ils obligés de mettre du gui dans tous les coins et des chants de Noël en bruit de fond. Merlin, que Dumbledore était ennuyeux en cette période de l'année. Bien sûr, ça ne changeait pas vraiment des autres jours, néanmoins, lors de cette fête...

Ses robes hideuses étaient couvertes de rennes volant dans tous les sens accompagnés de vieillards habillés de rouge leur courant après – les dit vieillards avaient vraiment l'air aussi louche que Slughorn. Les couleurs qui s'affrontaient sur le tissu avaient fait rire un bon nombre d'élèves, mais le professeur de métamorphose ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Le vieil homme chantonnait tranquillement en observant l'un des incroyables arbres de Noël que l'on avait disposé dans la Grande Salle.

Tom décida bien vite que sa présence dans la Grande Salle était superflue. La salle était remplie de bien plus d'ondes reflétant le bonheur de ses occupants qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il s'en alla, ignorant Abraxas et Avery qui s'étaient mis en tête de le suivre. De toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul à abhorrer Noël, même si pour ces Sangs-Pur, ce n'était certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons que les siennes.

Il ne restait qu'une poignée d'heures avant que Poudlard ne se vide de ses étudiants. Après cela, le château se retrouverait plus ou moins désert, lui laissant assez de temps et d'espace pour fortifier et concrétiser ses plans d'avenir.

C'était sa dernière année à l'école des sorciers et il voulait en tirer le meilleur.

Ses pas le portèrent jusqu'au bureau du Directeur Dippet. Les ombres filaient sur les murs à son passage, son visage se reflétant dans les armures de fer. Un couple de portraits le regarda curieusement, se demandant peut-être ce que faisait un Préfet ici au lieu de célébrer Noël avec le reste de l'école. La solitude était l'une de ses grandes amies, mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, elle ne le dérangeait guère. Il avait une préférence pour le silence.

Il atteint finalement le bureau, ignorant la légère brise qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et frappa poliment. Dippet voulait discuter avec lui du nombre d'étudiants souhaitant rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances et il lui avait, sans surprise, assigné cette tâche. Un travail si peu digne de lui de son avis.

La porte s'ouvrit et après s'être assuré de l'impassibilité de ses traits, Tom s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bureau.

Rapidement, il prit conscience que quelque chose clochait.

Il sentit ce désagréable sentiment de ne pas du tout contrôler la situation monter en lui. Car ce ne fut pas Dippet qui accueillit Tom, mais bien quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de nettement moins stupide et qui se laissait tromper bien moins facilement.

Albus Dumbledore en personne était assis derrière son bureau – en fait, celui de Dippet – et semblait beaucoup plus vieux, mais portant toujours une de ses immondes robes de Noël.

Tom resta figé, totalement silencieux, et Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour prendre connaissance de son invité. Il fut sur le point de l'accueillir mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge alors qu'ils se dévisageaient avec la même expression d'incrédulité.

Cela devait avoir quelque chose en rapport avec la luminosité de la pièce, ou peut-être était-ce une plaisanterie de Dippet, car rien de ce qu'il voyait n'avait de sens à ses yeux. La barbe blanche de Dumbledore en avait encore moins que la présence de son professeur dans le bureau du Directeur. Mais aucun doute sur la personne, c'était bien le vieux fou bien que cinquante ans plus âgé que celui qu'il connaissait. C'était complètement dingue, il avait pourtant vu l'homme dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes auparavant.

Quelque chose clochait.

– Monsieur ? commença Tom, incertain pour la première fois depuis… jamais.

La porte qui se trouvait derrière lui se ferma d'un seul coup, le piégeant dans la pièce avec un homme qui lui paraissait aussi familier qu'il ne l'était pas. Avant même que Tom ait pu ne serait-ce qu'attraper sa baguette, des cordes jaillirent de celle de son professeur et vinrent rapidement s'enrouler autour de lui, manquant de le faire tomber mollement à terre s'il n'y avait pas eu un siège métamorphosé pour amortir sa chute. La colère et l'humiliation l'envahirent aussitôt, mais, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se libérer et ainsi révéler à Dumbledore ses capacités quant à la magie sans baguette. Cependant, quoi qu'il était en train d'arriver, il fallait que ça cesse tout de suite. Tom plissa les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie, Professeur ? Demanda t-il prudemment, son mépris à peine dissimulé.

Dumbledore sembla retrouver son calme bien que la lueur déterminée dans son regard d'acier brillait encore. Le vieil homme n'avait jamais été ouvertement agréable à son encontre, mais il n'avait jamais non plus pris de telles mesures. La possibilité qu'il puisse être un imposteur s'imposa dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait, cependant, pas en être certain car la situation était bien trop bancale.

– Toi ! s'écria quelqu'un en poussant sa chaise de sorte que le regard de Tom se posa de suite sur le nouvel arrivant. Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer sa présence ? Ses yeux charbonneux tombèrent sur un grand et beau garçon aux cheveux noir de jais et aux renversants yeux vert émeraude cachés derrière une paire de lunettes. Tom ne se souvint pas avoir une fois dans sa vie croisé quelqu'un avec un regard aussi expressif que le sien. Ses yeux plongés dans les siens dans un concours risible lui firent oublier l'espace d'un instant qu'il aurait dû plutôt se méfier de Dumbledore. Après un temps, il se reprit.

– Par Salazar, que se passe-t-il ici ?

– Je crois que c'est plutôt à nous de vous poser cette question, monsieur Riddle, fit Dumbledore, d'une voix qu'on aurait cru presque polie s'il ne parlait pas en ce moment avec lui.

Serrant les poings, Tom fronça les sourcils, ignorant les cordes qui entravaient encore ses poignets. Il devait absolument rester calme, il le fallait car malgré la situation, il n'avait aucune raison de perdre le contrôle face à ces personnes. Alors, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait actuellement faire, il prit le contrôle des moindres traits de son visage et pencha la tête sur le côté curieusement tout en gardant le silence

À l'intérieur, son incompréhension était en plein combat avec sa rationalité. La possibilité que tout ça ne soit qu'une simple farce devenait de plus en plus mince compte tenu de la façon dont la situation évoluait. Premièrement, ce garçon était clairement un étudiant de la maison des Griffons, bien que son uniforme ait l'air un peu différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Deuxièmement, le bureau était le même que celui de Dippet, de l'agencement jusqu'aux portraits. Pourtant, les objets étranges et les livres qui traînaient étaient plutôt semblables à ceux qu'entreposait son professeur de métamorphose dans son propre bureau. Troisièmement, la magie de Dumbledore était toujours la même. Puissante, vieillie, mais avec cette même force raffinée si caractéristique. Tom avait toujours était sensible à tout ce qui se rapportait à la magie et il faisait confiance à son instinct. Il n'y avait donc aucun doute sur l'identité de son interlocuteur : Albus Dumbledore en personne.

– Êtes-vous certain que c'est bien lui, professeur ? demanda soudainement le garçon à ses côtés.

Intéressant. Son attitude était plus familière que celle qu'il aurait dû prendre en tant qu'étudiant face à un de ses aînés.

Le vieux sorcier resta assis, le regard toujours fixé sur Tom.

– C'est toi le mieux placé pour le savoir mon garçon. Mais oui, en effet, c'est bien Tom Riddle. Bien que je soupçonne fortement qu'il n'ait rien à voir avec notre Tom.

Les yeux du garçon s'élargirent, mais Tom était bien trop occupé à ressasser les paroles de son professeur pour s'en apercevoir. Le mieux placé pour le savoir ? Qui était donc ce garçon ?

– J'apprécierais beaucoup qu'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe, dit Tom froidement, toute patience envolée.

Jetant un regard au reste de la pièce, il reconnut le perchoir de Dumbledore accroché à son support ce qui ne fit qu'accroître ses soupçons. Le phénix n'avait pas du tout changé.

Le garçon eut le culot de lever les yeux au ciel. L'attention du Serpentard se refocalisa sur lui.

– Toujours aussi arrogant, murmura-t-il.

Cependant, Tom l'entendit clairement. Ce gamin venait de franchir une ligne qu'il n'aurait pas dû franchir.

Dumbledore quitta sans plus attendre son siège, se rapprochant de la cheminée afin d'appeler un dénommé Severus Snape. Tom n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui cela pouvait être et bien que fouillant ardemment dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait vraisemblablement jamais vu le garçon aux émeraudes à Poudlard auparavant. Cependant, son brillant esprit lui fournit rapidement une réponse à tout cela, à la fois folle et intrigante. Un frisson d'excitation le parcourut : il ne lui restait à présent plus qu'à attendre d'en être certain.

Après tout, voyager dans le temps d'environ une dizaine d'années n'était qu'un concept purement théorique. C'était en pratique impossible. Le visage impénétrable, Tom lança un regard au garçon aux pupilles émeraude et envisagea d'utiliser l'occlumancie pour obtenir rapidement les réponses à ses questions. Il ne pouvait cependant pas prendre ce risque, pas en présence de Dumbledore en tout cas.

Une autre minute passa avant que quelqu'un ne sorte de la cheminée, habillé de robes d'un noir charbonneux portées d'une telle manière que l'homme ressemblait à une grosse chauve-souris. L'inconnu paraissait aussi abject que l'une de ces chauves-souris qu'il avait repérées il y a plusieurs années dans une certaine grotte.

Les yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui ainsi que sur l'autre garçon, les regardant avec méfiance, l'air assez mécontent d'être là apparement. Instantanément, ses pensées se portèrent à nouveau sur Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci retourna dans son siège, se tenant fermement à celui-ci afin de s'asseoir. Sa main avait l'air d'avoir était atteinte par de la magie noire, très noire, et elle commençait à pourrir jusqu'à l'os.

– Severus, je crois que nous avons un sérieux problème, commença Dumbledore.

Tom se raidit, ne savant pas à quoi s'attendre avec le vieux fou.

.

Trois heures plus tard, il jura de les tuer tous, sans exception.

L'ambiance était loin d'être agréable. Entouré comme il l'était par la décoration festive qui emplissait la salle commune des Gryffondor ressemblant à un de ces horribles bonbons moldus. Mais le pire était bien son mal de tête, qui n'avait bien entendu rien à voir avec la subite utilisation de Legilimancie sur sa personne de Snape lui-même.

Il avait été dans cette salle commune une fois en son temps et il en avait déjà tiré la conclusion qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ennuyeux : pas de secret énigmatique à découvrir, pas de passages secrets menant à de mystérieuses et anciennes pièces. Aussi fade que ceux qui y étudiaient.

À son époque, les Gryffondor étaient rebelles, courageux et désagréables, mais Tom n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à les contrôler. Et voilà où s'arrêtaient ces similitudes.

Harry Potter, admirable Gryffondor, était différent de tous ceux qu'il avait pu connaître auparavant.

Il l'avait rencontré il y a quelques heures à peine et pourtant, il avait déjà compris quelque chose de très important. Son avenir tournait autour d'une seule et unique personne : un pauvre étudiant qui déterminerait quel tournant prendrait son futur. La vie n'avait-elle pas un certain sens de l'humour au fond ?

Apparemment, le destin lui avait donné la chance inestimable de voir de ses propres yeux le fruit de tout son travail, mais l'obligeant par la même occasion à connaître des choses qu'il aurait préféré ignorer. Néanmoins, qui détenait le savoir détenait également le pouvoir, donc il n'avait aucune raison de s'en plaindre, malgré le fait qu'Harry Potter serait sa principale source de préoccupation dans le futur, selon Dumbledore.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Riddle, ce n'est pas de ma faute, lui dit Potter qui était sagement assis en face de lui, un livre sur les genoux.

Tom eut le temps d'entrevoir les notes inscrites un peu partout sur les pages, un livre de potions assurément.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? lui demanda t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry Potter était facile à énerver, le Serpentard lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et quel livre ! Des sentiments sans cesse contradictoires se lisaient dans son regard qui s'assombrissait parfois de rage et de dégoût ou brillait d'une lueur de défi qui n'avait, sans conteste, rien à voir avec de la haine. Très étrange.

Le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée éclairait le visage du Gryffondor avec contraste, faisant ressortir plus encore sa cicatrice. Tom y jeta des coups d'œil d'un air fasciné, rendant Harry mal-à-l'aise.

Les doigts du Serpentard tapotaient doucement l'accoudoir, son autre main tenant un livre comme si cela faisait barrière entre lui et Harry. Ce Gryffondor était déconcertant.

– Tu continues de me fixer, lui dit-il après un moment, le regard détourné. Ce qui signifie que tu attends quelque chose, n'est-ce pas... Ma mort très certainement.

Potter était morbide.

Heureusement, ils étaient seuls étant donné que la plupart des étudiants avaient déjà quitté l'école pour rejoindre leurs familles, ce qui rendait son observation bien plus facile. De toute évidence, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre : Dumbledore avait cru nécessaire de le soumettre à tout un ensemble de sorts et enchantement en tout genre avant de le laisser à la garde de son élève préféré.

Mais jouer avec Potter, ça, il pouvait le faire sans contradiction.

– Tu me confonds avec mon autre moi, Harry. Je peux t'appeler Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée, voilà comment son homologue était. Il répondait si bien à ses piques ! Croisant les jambes, Tom l'observa de plus près, voyant la tension qui semblait l'animer. Il n'arrivait pas à rester en place à cause de la proximité de Tom et de leur maudite conversation.

– Non. Il n'y a pas tant de différence que ça entre vous deux. Il est sanguinaire, tu es sanguinaire, c'est tout.

Eh bien, quel impertinent faisait-il. Les lèvres serrées l'une contre l'autre, Tom essaya de garder son sang-froid.

– Tu as les idées bien arrêtées. (Tom se pencha en avant, arrêtant le mouvement de ses doigts.) Il est regrettable que tu ne sois ni assez intelligent, ni assez ouvert d'esprit pour comprendre que moi et mon moi futur sommes deux personnes totalement dissemblables.

Potter ricana, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Tom passa sa langue sur ses lèvres dans l'expectative de la suite.

– Ou, peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres a-t-il déjà mentionné ce voyage ou qu'il t'avait rencontré dans sa jeunesse ? Il s'en rappellerait sûrement si ça avait été le cas.

La compréhension se lut sur le visage du survivant. Bien, le Gryffondor commençait à comprendre.

– Tu veux dire que la ligne du temps...

– A changé. Pas la vôtre, mais la mienne très certainement.

Tom ne pouvait cacher son amusement devant la tête que faisait Potter au fur et à mesure qu'il intégrait les subtilités de la situation.

– Cela signifie donc que tu as bien à faire à deux versions de moi.

– Merde, jura Potter.

Il se leva d'un seul coup, envoyant valdinguer son livre de potions. Le rouge et or passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre et se mit à faire les cent pas, indifférent au regard de Tom.

– Tu es coincé, réalisa-t-il dans une affirmation plus qu'une question.

Si lunatique. Un moment, Potter agissait comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui et le moment d'après, il se mettait à le défier ou à l'ignorer purement et simplement.

C'était nouveau. La possibilité d'un tel voyage dans le temps l'avait tout de suite attisée certes, mais pas pour l'acte en lui-même ainsi que toutes ses possibilités, mais pour les rencontres qu'il y faisait. Il n'avait pas obtenu toutes les informations qu'il aurait voulu de la part de Snape qu'il avait cru pouvoir de manipuler à son avantage, mais celles de Dumbledore étaient déjà un bon début.

Potter sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il pointa du doigt la pile de livres que Dumbledore lui avait remis.

– Tu as besoin de rattraper ton retard. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne connais pas encore et je préférerais que cette histoire de voyage dans le temps se termine le plus rapidement possible. Plus tôt tu pars, mieux nous nous porterons.

Tom sourit.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai envie de partir ?

Potter se figea et son regard s'assombrit,. Tom se tendit dans l'attente impatiente de sa réaction. Les mains de chaque côté de son corps, il observa Potter s'approcher sans crainte, se penchant en avant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les mains du rouge et or saisirent les accoudoirs, l'encadrant, et Tom plongea irrémédiablement dans un lac verdoyant.

– Ce que tu veux importe peu, Riddle, murmura Potter.

Le bois qui flambait derrière eux craquait, jetant ses ombres sur toutes les surfaces dans une danse presque intime entre lumière et obscurité. Le souffle de Tom se raccourcit.

– Et je me fous de savoir combien de fois tu as déjà déchiré ton âme.

Horcruxes.

Potter ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible. Le sang du Serpentard semblait s'être figé dans ses veines. Il écarquilla les yeux en regardant Potter utiliser la différence de hauteur entre eux pour l'intimider davantage. Normalement, une telle tactique n'aurait eu aucune emprise sur lui étant tout ce qu'il y a de plus Serpentard, mais Potter était entouré de cette aura de violence contrôlée et lui semblait de plus en plus dangereux.

Une menace. Harry Potter était une menace.

En détachant son regard, il fut happé par quelque chose se tenant au plafond, suspendu innocemment là, les branches descendant doucement vers eux.

Du gui.

Potter fut attiré par ce qui avait détourné l'attention de Tom et ses yeux suivirent la direction de ceux de son homologue, atterrissant sur le coupable. Et aussi rapidement qu'elle était venu, son assurance disparut, sa posture refléta la panique et l'horreur qui l'emplissait, ce que Tom aurait trouvé très amusant dans une tout autre situation.

– Merde, murmura Potter, battant rapidement des paupières. Mais l'image resta inchangée et Tom ne savait quoi faire pour cela. Il savait que le gui était ensorcelé pour les obliger à faire perdurer la tradition. Il regarda Harry avidement, oubliant tout autour de lui d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Aujourd'hui avait été une journée très étrange pour lui. La possibilité que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve ou un cauchemar s'attarda dans son esprit, mais malheureusement, ses rêves avaient tendance à être inexistant.

Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation, ce qui aurait normalement dû le rendre furieux. Mais ses pensées devinrent secondaires lorsque Potter fit disparaître la distance entre eux. Une main accrocha son cou, les doigts chauds glissèrent sur sa peau avant de s'engouffrer dans ses boucles sombres. Potter le contraint à pencher sa tête vers l'arrière et son cœur s'affola, son pouls prenant la même vitesse que les tremblements de Potter.

Tom n'avait jamais laissé personne le toucher d'une telle manière. Alors pourquoi il se laissait si facilement faire tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi était-il devenu si facile de s'accrocher aux bras d'Harry, le forçant presque à s'asseoir sur ses genoux ?

– Je vais nous libérer, promit Potter, les pupilles dilatées. Des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes, nerveusement mais avec puissance, reflétant la personnalité du rouge et or.

Ils s'embrassaient. Et ce n'était pas le genre de baiser qui prenait fin à peine commencé, ce qu'ils auraient logiquement dû faire. Agrippant plus fermement la nuque du Serpentard, Harry ouvrit la bouche quand Tom fit de même, le sentant se tendre sous son touché.

Le Gryffondor avait anormalement chaud et sa langue rencontra celle de Tom dans un baiser qui se fit plus passionné et hors de contrôle.

Tom Riddle ne perdait pas le contrôle, c'était du jamais vu. Il se sentait démuni et puissant à la fois, c'était à rien n'y comprendre. Il pouvait sentir l'insécurité de son partenaire, son désir d'y mettre fin en cherchant de l'air.

Tom ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il ne se souciait plus de n'avoir plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même. Sentant sous ses doigts le dos baraqué de Potter, son corps souple contre le sien, il était sûr d'une chose : ses propres désirs.

Il se rapprocha encore plus de lui, un gémissement échappa au Gryffondor et leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Il entrevue les lunettes de travers du rouge et or et il partit explorer son cou exposé. C'était enivrant, irréel et bientôt la bouche du Griffon rencontra la sienne à nouveau, à la poursuite d'il ne savait quoi. L'intensité de leur échange les surprit tous deux.

Tom commença à faire glisser sa main le long du bras du rouge et or, toujours plus bas. Chaque mouvements étaient fait à l'instinct, rien à voir avec la séduction planifiée à laquelle il s'adonnait de temps à autres. Potter mordilla ses lèvres, faisant haleter le Serpentard et augmenter sa chaleur corporelle. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux d'Harry.

Il le voulait. C'est tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser à l'instant.

Quelque chose dans le regard du vert et argent les firent sortir de leur bulle et Harry se calma. Il le dévisagea, horrifié, avant de rapidement s'écarter.

La colère remplaça le désir, un besoin non satisfait qui lui donnait envie de se rapprocher à nouveau et de le forcer à continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencés.

– Si tu veux que je m'en aille, ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de procéder, Potter, lui dit-il après un moment de silence.

La respiration du rouge et or se faisait haletante et Tom avait du mal à contrôler ses propres émotions. L'honnêteté était un concept qui lui était inconnu, mais Potter en avait déjà bien vu assez, pourquoi donc encore cacher quelque chose qu'ils semblaient vouloir tous les deux.

– Commence à lire, siffla Harry en s'éloignant pour quitter la salle commune. Il avait l'air bouleversé.

Tom le suivit des yeux, tenté de le rejoindre. Son esprit était un vrai capharnaüm, rempli d'émotions qui lui étaient inconnues, si étranges. Il suivit donc la directive et s'empara d'un des nombreux livres, balaya rapidement le titre et l'ouvrit. C'était un bouquin traitant des sorciers les plus célèbres. Très vite, il trouva le nom d'Harry Potter, des pages et des pages lui étaient dédiées, à lui : au Survivant.

Une photo de Harry y était accolé, lui lançant un sourire innocent. Sans qu'il ne puisse se rattraper, ses doigts glissèrent sur l'image. Son besoin de toucher le rouge et or était encore bien présent.

Lorsqu'il commença à parcourir l'histoire du Gryffondor, il sut immédiatement que c'était bien un conte de Noël qui méritait toute son attention.


End file.
